The Story of Jacob and Renesmee
by kk twi love princess
Summary: Renesmee is fully grown, she looks just about like an average 18 year old. renesmee and jacob get into a fight right before she finds out a surprise. but is it a good one?
1. Chapter 1

doc


	2. Chapter 2 im ready

**_(Renesmee's Pov)_**_  
_

* * *

I was sitting in my room waiting for Jacob to come, i hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. he said he was busy patroling. He promised he would come today, since my parents and the rest of my family were going on a hunting trip. my mother bella asked if i wanted to go with them but i said i'd rather stay here. besides i had other plans for me and Jacob, i was trying hard not to think about it around my father edward. he would never leave me alone with jacob ever again if he heard my thoughts. "are you sure you'll be okay?" my mother said, she was always so worried about me but she trusted Jake to look after me and trusted us not to do anything while there gone and too follow my fathers rules which were starting to get annoying. "yeah mom i'll be fine, jake'll be here soon. he just texted me." "okay" she said and then she gave me a hug. Then my father came in, i started singing a Taylor Swift song in my head so he wouldn't suspect anything. he looked at me confused but left it alone. he hugged me and said "don't you try anything with Jacob" "dad! why would i disobey you?" i fake smiled wide and batted my eyelashes. "what are you hiding Renesmee?" he was getting suspicious, time to through him of my trail. "nothing daddy, just hopeing you have a good trip thats all." "then why aren't you coming?" he raised his eyebrow. I was still singing the taylor swift song in my head, this time in french. "Because i went hunting with jake two days ago and i'm just tired thats all dad" "okay, but i trust you Renesmee and I don't why but i trust jacob too." "You can trust us dad I promise" he kissed my fore head, I felt bad for lying especially to my father, but I wasn't a little kid anymore well techniclly i was but i looked like an young adult and i acted like I was 18 and I have a mind like an adult. i was ready, i don't know why everyone thought diffrently. they all left a few minutes later, i was waiting anxiously for jacob to come. i went in my closet and got "the pill". i got them at the pharmacy downtown, i couldn't get them from Grampa Carlisle because then everyone would know what i was up too. then I put on a short, tight, red little dress and lit some candles. I just hoped Jake followed my lead and not my dads rules this time... trust me i tried before when everyone was away. I finally heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and i ran to the door. "Jacob!" i kissed him and the kiss got deeper but he pulled away. "Ness what are you wearing?" he said playfully. "You like it?" "you look beautiful" I kissed him and he carried me too my room. he looked around and knew what i was doing. i kissed him before he could say a word, he tried to pull away but i drew him back in. I started unbuttoning his shirt, then he pulled away and interupted. "Ness, we can't" "Yes we can! my father isn't here, nobody is! and i have protection and we just can't think about it when my father is around" i kissed him again. "Ness i want to but your fathers rules, i don't want him to rip me to shreads" "but he won't i wouldn't let him! please please" i begged and pleaded and he finally gave in since i was his imprint, he had no choice he wanted to make me happy. he ripped of my dress and soon enough we were both naked. I loved his body the way it felt agaist mine, the way it went up and down. "your so beautiful" he mumbled. "i love you Jacob" "I love you Nessie". A few hours later me and jacob were laying in bed naked together. "I would have done that a long time ago with you if i knew it was gonna be that good" he said snickering. "same here* I kissed him again and then i got up and put on jake's shirt that barley touched my knees. "Hungry?" i asked. "of couse" i knew he would say that, he's always hungry. "So when are your parents coming back?" he said putting his shorts on. "tomorrow night i think, why?" i said smiling playfully. he smiled back the same way "just wondering". We went downstairs and i maid a few sandwiches for jake, I made one for me too. we ate them fast and went right back upstairs. we talked about the future. I pressed my palm up to his cheek and showed him all the memories we had together, from when i was a baby to right here and now, i had tears in my eye. "What?" i said looking at him. "that... kinda turned me on" "Oh my gosh your unbelivable" I said playfully and we were at it all day untill my family cam back. "my familys gonna be back soon, you should go. remember to not think about this infront of my father" "as much as i want to, i'd rather not be torn to shreds" he said winking at me. we kissed one last time and he climbed out my window. i made sure there was know evadence of any sexual movement. I heard my family coming and i ran downstairs and grabbed the nearest book pretending to read it. wurthling heights, ive read this before it was a pretty good book. my father was the first to come through the door then the rest of my family joined him. "hey sweetie" he said and kissed my forehead. my mom sat next to me. "what are you wearing?!" my aunt alice scowled. as always aunt alice always had something to say about my clothes. "a green shirt and leggings?" "thats so out of season! i'm taking you shopping tomorrow" "fine" i said annoyed. i knew better than to sit there an argue with aunt alice about it, because i knew i would never win. i was singing random songs in my head too block my thoughts of me and jake which was very difficult. "so how was your day?" my dad asked "fine" "did you -" No dad! i didn't break any of your rules!" i said cutting him off. "i was gonna ask if you wanted something to eat but good to know" "oh sorry" i said smiling trying so hard not to think about my sex weekend with jake. "its okay" he said. "I think im gonna go up to bed" i said. i said my goodnights too everyone and then ran upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. i got my pjs on and got in bed. i slowly drifted to sleep thinking about jacob. i dreamt a good dream that night, i was wearing a white gown and jacob was in a tux, i guessed it was my wedding day? i wonder if it ment something? i hope so.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my story! its my first one ever! please write a review. if there is anyway i could improve it let me know. thank you :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hello Goodbye

**_(Renesmee's Pov)_**_  
_

* * *

I was sitting in my room waiting for Jacob to come, i hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. he said he was busy patroling. He promised he would come today, since my parents and the rest of my family were going on a hunting trip. my mother bella asked if i wanted to go with them but i said i'd rather stay here. besides i had other plans for me and Jacob, i was trying hard not to think about it around my father edward. he would never leave me alone with jacob ever again if he heard my thoughts. "are you sure you'll be okay?" my mother said, she was always so worried about me but she trusted Jake to look after me and trusted us not to do anything while there gone and too follow my fathers rules which were starting to get annoying. "yeah mom i'll be fine, jake'll be here soon. he just texted me." "okay" she said and then she gave me a hug. Then my father came in, i started singing a Taylor Swift song in my head so he wouldn't suspect anything. he looked at me confused but left it alone. he hugged me and said "don't you try anything with Jacob" "dad! why would i disobey you?" i fake smiled wide and batted my eyelashes. "what are you hiding Renesmee?" he was getting suspicious, time to through him of my trail. "nothing daddy, just hopeing you have a good trip thats all." "then why aren't you coming?" he raised his eyebrow. I was still singing the taylor swift song in my head, this time in french. "Because i went hunting with jake two days ago and i'm just tired thats all dad" "okay, but i trust you Renesmee and I don't why but i trust jacob too." "You can trust us dad I promise" he kissed my fore head, I felt bad for lying especially to my father, but I wasn't a little kid anymore well techniclly i was but i looked like an young adult and i acted like I was 18 and I have a mind like an adult. i was ready, i don't know why everyone thought diffrently. they all left a few minutes later, i was waiting anxiously for jacob to come. i went in my closet and got "the pill". i got them at the pharmacy downtown, i couldn't get them from Grampa Carlisle because then everyone would know what i was up too. then I put on a short, tight, red little dress and lit some candles. I just hoped Jake followed my lead and not my dads rules this time... trust me i tried before when everyone was away. I finally heard a knock on the door a few minutes later and i ran to the door. "Jacob!" i kissed him and the kiss got deeper but he pulled away. "Ness what are you wearing?" he said playfully. "You like it?" "you look beautiful" I kissed him and he carried me too my room. he looked around and knew what i was doing. i kissed him before he could say a word, he tried to pull away but i drew him back in. I started unbuttoning his shirt, then he pulled away and interupted. "Ness, we can't" "Yes we can! my father isn't here, nobody is! and i have protection and we just can't think about it when my father is around" i kissed him again. "Ness i want to but your fathers rules, i don't want him to rip me to shreads" "but he won't i wouldn't let him! please please" i begged and pleaded and he finally gave in since i was his imprint, he had no choice he wanted to make me happy. he ripped of my dress and soon enough we were both naked. I loved his body the way it felt agaist mine, the way it went up and down. "your so beautiful" he mumbled. "i love you Jacob" "I love you Nessie". A few hours later me and jacob were laying in bed naked together. "I would have done that a long time ago with you if i knew it was gonna be that good" he said snickering. "same here* I kissed him again and then i got up and put on jake's shirt that barley touched my knees. "Hungry?" i asked. "of couse" i knew he would say that, he's always hungry. "So when are your parents coming back?" he said putting his shorts on. "tomorrow night i think, why?" i said smiling playfully. he smiled back the same way "just wondering". We went downstairs and i maid a few sandwiches for jake, I made one for me too. we ate them fast and went right back upstairs. we talked about the future. I pressed my palm up to his cheek and showed him all the memories we had together, from when i was a baby to right here and now, i had tears in my eye. "What?" i said looking at him. "that... kinda turned me on" "Oh my gosh your unbelivable" I said playfully and we were at it all day untill my family cam back. "my familys gonna be back soon, you should go. remember to not think about this infront of my father" "as much as i want to, i'd rather not be torn to shreds" he said winking at me. we kissed one last time and he climbed out my window. i made sure there was know evadence of any sexual movement. I heard my family coming and i ran downstairs and grabbed the nearest book pretending to read it. wurthling heights, ive read this before it was a pretty good book. my father was the first to come through the door then the rest of my family joined him. "hey sweetie" he said and kissed my forehead. my mom sat next to me. "what are you wearing?!" my aunt alice scowled. as always aunt alice always had something to say about my clothes. "a green shirt and leggings?" "thats so out of season! i'm taking you shopping tomorrow" "fine" i said annoyed. i knew better than to sit there an argue with aunt alice about it, because i knew i would never win. i was singing random songs in my head too block my thoughts of me and jake which was very difficult. "so how was your day?" my dad asked "fine" "did you -" No dad! i didn't break any of your rules!" i said cutting him off. "i was gonna ask if you wanted something to eat but good to know" "oh sorry" i said smiling trying so hard not to think about my sex weekend with jake. "its okay" he said. "I think im gonna go up to bed" i said. i said my goodnights too everyone and then ran upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me. i got my pjs on and got in bed. i slowly drifted to sleep thinking about jacob. i dreamt a good dream that night, i was wearing a white gown and jacob was in a tux, i guessed it was my wedding day? i wonder if it ment something? i hope so.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my story! its my first one ever! please write a review. if there is anyway i could improve it let me know. thank you :)**_


End file.
